Dr. Zager
Dr. Zager (Japanese: ゼーゲル博士 Dr. Seger) is a Team Rocket scientist. He made his debut in Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild! as a minor character, but later became a recurring antagonist. History After the Team Rocket trio stole a meteorite from the Nacrene Museum in The Battle According to Lenora! by switching the real meteorite with a fake one, the trio encountered Pierce with Dr. Zager in Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!. They gave the meteorite to the doctor, who analyzed it and found out that the meteorite contained materials not found on their planet. He made another appearance in A Venipede Stampede! with Jessie, James, Meowth and Pierce in a helicopter above the Desert Resort, where they finally found the Meteonite. Following the events of Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, Zager appears to have taken on a commanding officer role in relation to Jessie, James and Meowth; this relationship is not unlike the one between Dr. Namba, Butch and Cassidy. He is often seen coordinating the trio's missions and giving them advice on how to accomplish their objectives. He has also provided them with several machines and weapons of various kinds. The trio report to him and are often tasked with collecting Pokémon for his experiments. In Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, he appeared on a video call speaking to them, advising them of the danger posed by the Litwick inhabiting the Litwick Mansion. He claimed to have done extensive research on the Pokémon. Zager is mentioned by Jessie and James in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!. He designed the Roggenrola-powered laser cannon they use in the episode and tasked them with collecting many Roggenrola to power it. He appears as an overhead vision Where Did You Go, Audino? when Jessie and James were discussing their plans for their captured Audino. He was mentioned to be conducting an experiment to create a radar system using the Audino and their remarkable hearing. In Archeops In The Modern World!, he coordinated Jessie and James's collection of the Dream Energy from Fennel's experiment. At the end of the episode, he hinted that he would use it in conjunction with the energy Jessie and James collected from the Dreamyard in Dreams by the Yard Full! to create his own copy of the fossil regeneration system. Though he did not appear in person, he was mentioned by Jessie and James in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics! and arrived in Anville Town in Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?. He appeared in The Beartic Mountain Feud!, where he warned Jessie and James to beware of Subway Boss Ingo and his brother Emmet. Zager then appeared in To Catch a Ghost Train! and BW048, where for the first time, he took on the role of direct antagonist. After scrambling the electronics of Nimbasa City and shutting down Driftveil Drawbridge, he appeared in a helicopter and attempted to capture the subway car containing all of the stolen Pokémon using a claw attached to his helicopter. However, he was thwarted when Pikachu broke the claw with Electro Ball, forcing him to flee and order Jessie, James and Meowth to withdraw. Dr. Zager made another appearance in BW056, where he introduced Jessie, James and Meowth to their mission to capture Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus on Milos Island. In BW060 he appeared again, piloting his helicopter in once Jessie, James and Meowth had captured the Kami trio to pick them up. However, when Ash, Iris and Cilan attacked the helicopter as a group and damaged it, he was forced to jettison his cargo of the three Legendary Pokémon and escape. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Kidnapper